


Nurse & Soldier: London

by CrimsonFirebreeze



Series: Nurse and Soldier [11]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America: The First Avenger, Comfort, Comfort Sex, F/M, Love, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 16:22:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3256487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonFirebreeze/pseuds/CrimsonFirebreeze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky is having trouble sleeping while on leave, but Andy's warm body beside him offers some comfort after the hell he's been through.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nurse & Soldier: London

**Author's Note:**

> remember that scene in the pub in London, when Peggy Carter walks in and Bucky and Steve are like "DAMN"? Same time frame. 
> 
> On my tumblr

**November 1943**

Bucky stared up at the ceiling, Andy's warm body pressed to his side. He couldn't sleep and had been unable to relax since Steve brought him and four hundred other men back from the work camp in Austria. How could he after everything he saw? Every time he did fall asleep, he relived the horrors behind his eyelids. More than once, he'd woken himself up muttering his name, rank and serial number.

His girl sleeping beside him was a comfort and a luxury he didn't have back at base. She was constantly working, taking care of his comrades and ensuring that men who would have otherwise died, lived. He had to admit that she was right. Her hands did make a difference. She had always been good with them and he was fiercely proud of her. Here in London, on leave, time was theirs.

She had surprised him tonight. He had thought she was staying behind in Italy. But she had walked into the pub as Agent Carter had walked out, looking gorgeous in her blue dress and her hair loose and lightly curling to just past her shoulders. Steve had been in on it, of course.

"Hey soldier," she had said. "You're looking a little lonely. Care to dance?"

And he had, pulling her close and holding her tight. The Commandos teased him, catcalling and whistling but he didn't care. He was alive and his girl was in his arms. He danced with her until all she could do was sleepily sway with him, her head tucked under his chin. Then he took her to the inn and to his room, where he undressed her and made love to her properly, making up for the mess he'd made of her first time in the hospital tent. And how lovely she had been, how sweet her kisses. Her whimpers and sighs had been music to his ears and were she not so exhausted before they had even started, he would have insisted on an encore. Instead he let her sleep, keeping her close to him and savoring the warmth of her skin against his.

He looked to her. Her back was to him and she had claimed his left arm, forsaking her pillow all together. He rolled onto his side, wrapping his arm around her and nuzzling into her neck. He breathed deeply of her scent and let it fill his head, relaxing and comforting him in ways nothing else could. The sun would rise in a couple hours and they’d have to go back soon. Then it would be off across Europe with Steve and the Howling Commandos while she went back to being elbow deep in the internal organs of men fighting at the front. He wanted the night to drag on into forever. Sure, this was what he signed up for and he was ready to follow Steve wherever he led him. But it was happening too fast. Everything was happening too fast.

He kissed her bare shoulder, his arm tightening around her. She made a soft sound, her body moving into his until her backside was pressed flush to his front. He suppressed a groan and kept her there, letting her sleep as much as she needed, eventually dozing off himself.

 

 


End file.
